


Niles's Bad Dragon

by commoner64



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Bad Dragon, Fire Emblem - Freeform, Fire Emblem Fates - Freeform, It's not beastiality if he can talk., M/M, Niles - Freeform, Shapeshifter, Yaoi, corrin - Freeform, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commoner64/pseuds/commoner64
Summary: After some foreplay, Niles gets an idea.





	Niles's Bad Dragon

As the sun set in the astral realm and the sky turned dim, Corrin was peacefully reading a book. Unbeknownst to him, that peace would come to an abrupt end in just a few moments.  
The door opened and a dark-skinned figure leaned in the doorframe. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"  
The manakete calmly smiled, "Well hello there, Niles."  
Niles shut the door and casually sat in Corrin's lap. "So, got any plans for tonight?", he asked with a ornery smirk on his face.   
Corrin paused for a second. "Well, I was planning on having a nice dinner and telling you about my day. Other than that, I don't really know. There hasn't been much peace and quiet here for who knows how long..."  
"Well, I know what we could do together. And it starts with an "S"."  
Corrin blushed a little. "Smooch?"  
"Nah, that's just the foreplay. I was thinking of something much more fun than that."  
The thick-skulled dragonshifter finally realized what Niles was trying to say. "Ohh, I see what you mean."  
Niles chuckled. "Pretty soon a conclusion won't be the only thing you're coming to."  
"Heheh," Corrin chuckled sheepishly.   
"Oh my, I believe I'm sitting on a lump. I wonder what that could be." Niles glanced at Corrin seductively.   
"Well uhh... That would be my-" He stopped for a moment and realized that the other already knew all too well.   
Niles grabbed Corrin's crotch and started moving his hand up and down. "Looks like the lump is only growing more and more, just like your flusterment."  
The dragonshifter let out a slight stifled moan.   
"Now then, let's assess the damage." Niles slowly began to take off the other's armor, revealing an erection. "Oh my, what do we have here?" He put his mouth over the head of Corrin's member and began swirling his tongue around.  
"Oh gods..."  
Niles put more dick in his mouth and began to suck harder, stroking the uncovered part of the shaft as well.   
And when Corrin stumbled a bit from all the stimulation and tried to reposistion himself, a shiny stone fell out from a pocket in his armor.  
The outlaw stopped what he was doing, picked up the stone and curiously looked at it. "Ah, this must be your dragonstone." He paused for a moment and then looked back up. "Hey, do you think you could use this tonight?"  
"My dragonstone? But why?"  
"Just to see what it's like. I've always wondered what you look like... down there while in dragon form."  
Corrin didn't seem to mind too much. After all, he was used to his husband's incessant kinkiness by now. "Yeah, I will."  
"Perfect." Niles stood up and ran his fingers up the other's body, taking off the rest of his clothing. He then nuzzled against his now naked body and subtly licked the manakete's nipple.   
Corrin shuddered a bit from the sensation, his dick now a 10 on the Mohs Hardness Scale. He kneeled over, done with all the foreplay. "A-arent you going to take off your clothes?"  
Niles smirked and let out a chuckle. "I don't need to." He dry-humped the Hoshidan and started fondling his body.  
Corrin reached for his dragonstone and started to glow as he transformed into a full-fledged dragon.   
"Perfect."  
"Are you sure this is okay? I don't want to hurt you or anything."  
"Where there's pain there's pleasure," He said, bending over.   
The dragon grabbed onto Nile's sides and stabbed his massive reptilian prick through the outlaw's clothes- and asshole. "How is it?"  
"It's, better than I ever imagined..." Niles moaned.   
Corrin began to thrust harder and harder into his husband's unlubricated anus. "RAWRRGHHHHH" He screeched as his member shot out his seed.   
Niles also happened to orgasm at the same time, although his moans weren't nearly as loud as the dragon's.  
Corrin panted a little and transformed back into human form. "So, how was it?"  
Niles grinned and stroked the other's cheek softly. "Not too bad for a dragon."


End file.
